My Little Absol, Evolution is Magic
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: What if you were somehow changed into a pokemon, and fallen into another world, what would happen? Now follow Yoru, a young orphan who has fallen into the world of Equestria and turned into an Absol. Read his adventure in his world of Friendship, and the one who warns people of Disaster. Especial with more pokemon coming around as well. Unknown parring.
1. Ch 1 I'm an Absol now

Yo it's the one the only, SunDragonSoul, here with a new story. This story is another story of combine the aspects of Pokemon(Combination of all games, manga's, and Animes) and My Little Pony. I know I have written 2 other stories like that, but I hate my muse for giving me my Idea's.

Now note, the main character Yoru is from our world, he is from Oikawa Japan, he speaks japanese and english, love to play pokemon games, and is slightly addicted to Dango.

And on the point, why did I pick Absol, well Absol is an awesome pokemon.

Disclamer: I don't own My Lttle Pony, Friendship is Magic, neither do I own Pokemon, of either Anime, Game or Manga.

My Little Absol, Evolution is Magic

By SunDragonSoul

"Hello," Normal Speaking

"_Hello,_"Japanese

'_Now what,_'Thinking

Ch 1 I'm an Absol now

* * *

-x-x-x-x- Apartment Complex, Oikawa, Japan, Late Friday -x-x-x-x-

A young man was just sitting in front of a computer, typing down something. He seemed completely focused on was he was doing as the clicking of his keyboard the only sound heard in what seemed to be a silent apartment except for the pitter patter of the storm outside. Outside a huge thunderstorm was raining all over Oikawa, where this man lives.

This young man has a simple sleek and a bit willowy body type. He possess snow white hair that lays flat on his head, with most going down till it reaches the base of his neck, and with his bangs covering his left eye, leaving his other eye uncovered. His eyes are a wine red color. His skin is rather pale. He wears a white t-shirt with the yin-yang symbol on a dark blue circle on the front over a long sleeve gray shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black boots.

This young man is Yoru, a 14 year old orphan who is a fan of pokemon. Many people often thought he looked like a Human version of an Absol, which he didn't seem to mind as it is one of his favorite pokemon of all time, even at one anime convention he visited one day he dressed up like a anthro version of a Absol, even with a sickle like horn on the side of his head.

Yoru suddenly stopped typing, just gazing at the screen in irritation. His wine red eyes seemed to just show a bit of his more typical emotionlessness, a common trait for him, mostly due to never finding anything on his parents. Yoru was always much of a Loner, only really talking with people about new computer games and such.

"Man, why can't I think of something," Yoru mumbled, irritation clear in his usually monotone voice as he glared at the screen of the computer.

The reason why Yoru is glaring at the computer screen is he can't think of what to write for a school essay he has for home work over the weekend, despite the fact it is late friday after cram school, showing he was very serious about his school work. Yoru here is one of the highest ranked students in the school he goes to, as he takes his studies very seriously. Many people call him a child prodigy even, despite the fact Yoru hates being called a prodigy, and the title of prodigy itself as well.

"Maybe I will play some pokemon instead, until I can get an Idea," Yoru said as he started up a new computer game that came out by nintendo, Pokemon Mystery Dungeons Online. He quickly logged in and entered into his character, a Absol by the name of Dark Knight.

Yoru himself is a rather good gamer who particularly love Pokemon and Digimon Based games, so when Pokemon Mystery Dungeons Online came out, he just had to get it. And when he found out that you could be a larger amount of Pokemon and chose them, he gladly chose Absol and began playing it.

"Man, that storm is really drenching here isn't it," Yoru said a tone of calm hidden among his usual monotone, as he looked outside at the storm, hearing it thunder, and seeing the pouring rain, as he waited for the game to load.

When he heard the sounds that the game was loaded he quickly turned back to the screen and began to play. A small smile adorn his face, an unfamiliar look to those that know him as he noticed Lightning streak through the sky, as thunder rumbled on overhead. Yoru often enjoyed storms with lightning and thunder, enjoying the most amazing sounds and sights of natures purely destructive power.

We have all heard that it is nearly impossible for lightning to strike in the same place twice, especially in the same storm, well for Yoru the Impossible happened, as a large bolt of lightning struck down at the power line nearby, causing both a complete blackout, and as well causing a power surge. The tech Yoru used to protect his computer completely failed, as his computer fizzing and sputtering, the screen looking like a mixing of white and black. Yoru just glared at his computer, irritated at both it, and the lightning that short circuited it.

Then as he glared at the mess of a computer, as his computer seemed to melt into a black metal goo, and move towards him, almost like a snake or slug. Yoru then started to freak out, as what looked like an arm, even with fingers seemed to reach for him from the melted and twisted metal creatures as it neared him, as if trying to grab him or something. He, quickly decided not to stay around and wait, tried to run, but didn't notice the metal blob grabbing his leg just as he was about to run. He fell down, as the metallic creature began to envelop both his legs. Yoru tried to struggle out of it, even punching it, but nothing helped, and only furthered the thing along. Soon he was completely covered, and everything went black for him.

* * *

-x-x-x-x- Dimensional Void -x-x-x-x-

As Yoru slowly come to, he noticed that he was floating in a black empty void, but light enough to see his body easily. He quickly noticed nothing around him as he looked around. He soon noticed the thing that probably brought him here wasn't near by. As he looked around Yoru quickly became bored, so he decided to meditate, using the time to relax and maybe think about an idea of where he was, and what happened to his computer.

Yoru after calming his mind and clearing his thoughts, quickly floated around, while whistling a nameless tune he floated around. He quickly looked around as he tried to figure out how to get out of this Limbo like world.

"You know, all it needs is random 1's and 0's and then it will be like that digital Limbo from Digimon Adventures," Yoru mused as he started to get off track from his original choice of thoughts.

Suddenly a human like creature made of the liquid black metal that most likely took him their appeared in front of him. As Yoru just started at it, it seemed to just wave at Yoru before vanishing.

Yoru was confused but before he could say a single thing, as hot blaring pain flared through his entire body, from the top of his head, to the soles of his feet.. He struggled and screamed in pain, feeling like he was being burned, electrocuted, and dipped in acid all in one. His bones ached and creaked, and unnoticed to him, his body seemed to change into a new, slightly familiar form to him, which he never noticed as his mind only registered the pain flowing through his veins like lava. Yoru screamed in pain before the blackness of unconsciousness embraced him.

* * *

-x-x-x-x- Everfree forest, Unnamed(at the moment) Unicorn POV -x-x-x-x-

A purple unicorn trotted at a calm pace down a forest trail, a simple saddle bag over her back that was filled with various plants, some seemed medical in appearance. Twilight Sparkle, as this pony is called, like to think she was always prepared for what was coming, but didn't expect her to recently gain new friends. But now she had 5 great new friends that will likely stick with her through thick and thin. Now she felt prepared for anything she may encounter. That is, until she saw a flash of light come from behind a near by bush.

"Huh," Twilight asked herself, as she looked around the bush. "What was that?"

Curiosity slowly overcoming her, the little pony trotted slowly and carefully over towards the thicket and move the bush to the side. She then noticed a creature laying on the ground, a creature she has never seen before with some kind of box with a strap laying near by it.

The creature seemed to be a quadruped, mammalian creature with a dark blue to gray body covered in white fur. It has a ruff around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It also has a feline face with, almond-shaped, and unknown to her, red eyes, with a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of its head. It's broad feet are equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its front legs.

Though, within moments, Twilight curiosity quickly shifted towards alarm. The strange white furred creature seemed to posses many burns on its body with a few gashes on both sets of its legs, and a couple of bruises adorning its dark colored body as well. But the most alarming part was the creature was unmoving.

Unconsciously fearing the worst might have happened to it, Twilight walked forward slowly towards the strange creature, hoping to see if she could help it in any way possible. She continued walking silently toward it, until she reached the unique creature.

"Hello," Twilight whimpered, hopping deeply for a response.

The creature did not stir. With her heart pound hard against her chest, she tenderly creeped closer, silently praying to Celestia that the poor creature was all right. Slowly and steadily, Twilight tenderly put her head against the creatures chest, where she thought the heart would be. She was instantly relieved and slightly reassured when she heard a faint beating in its chest.

Now that she knew it was certainly alive, Twilight started to think about what to do. She dared not try to move the creature for fear of worsening its wounds, but she was loathe to just leave it here to go get Nurse Redheart, fearing that she might not be able to find it again. Finally an idea struck her.

Her horn began to glow as she prepared a tracking spell that would allow her to easily find this place again. A moment later, a purple ball of light floated over the creature's body.

Rather pleased with her work, Twilight said, "Yes! That should do it! Now don't move I'll be right back!"

Twilight quickly galloped out of the Everfree forest and quickly dashed towards Fluttershy's cottage. Her new friend would know what to do. The pink haired, butter-colored pegasus, though was busy trying to get her pet bunny Angel to eat a Carrot.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy!" Twilight yelled as she galloped over.

Fluttershy, hearing the voice, looked towards it in frightened surprise, but her expression calmed when she noticed it was her new friend Twilight.

"Hello there, Twilight," Fluttershy greeted in her usual quiet and shy voice.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight ushered as she halted in front of the Pegasus. "You've gotta come with me! I found something in the everfree forest and it's hurt!"

Fluttershy gasped in horror and put her hoof to her mouth. "Oh no! We have to help it! Just wait there, Twilight! I'll be right back!"

Fluttershy bolted into her cottage, and twilight heard the sounds of cupboards opening and Fluttershy repeatedly muttering "ohmygoodness". About a minute later, Fluttershy rushed out her door with a basket full of medical supplies held firmly in her mouth.

"Follow me!" Twilight said running back towards the forest, Fluttershy following behind.

Twilight quickly followed the energy signature she had left with the creature until she found it, right where she'd left it. She could tell the mammalian creature was still alive, as she could see its chest slowly rise and fall due to it's white fur.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy whispered, horrified at the extent of the white creatures injuries. "This is bad?"

"Can't you do something for him, Fluttershy?!" Twilight begged.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Fluttershy whispered, not wanting to disappoint her friend. "I...I'll do everything I can. But Twilight, I need you to get Nurse Redheart. He needs serious medical attention that I just can't provide."

Twilight swallowed her fear before nodding."Okay, Fluttershy...I'll be back soon!"

Twilight then rushed back towards ponyville. Meanwhile, Fluttershy immediately set to work, dabbing disinfecting cloths on the lacerations and wrapping gauze around his wounds to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately, she didn't have anything to deal with burn marks. At her touch, the creature seemed to stir a little, but its eyes remained closed. Having done all that she could for it, Fluttershy lay down and snuggled up close to its white furred body to keep it warm as she prayed Twilight would return soon.

* * *

-x-x-x-x- Ponyville General Hospital, Ponyville, Equestria -x-x-x-x-

Twilight quickly trotted as fast as she could towards the hospital. Using magic to open the doors, Twilight quickly found the Mare in question, who seemed to be surprised at his appearance.

"Nurse Redheart! Come Quickly! We found somepony injured in the Everfree Forest!" Twilight pleaded to the nurse.

Redheart quickly shook off her surprise and put on her business face on. "What is the extent of his injuries."

"Multiple burned skin on his upper body, with a couple lacerations on his legs, with a couple bruised skins on his body as well," Twilight replied, remembering the turns doctors used to described patients injures.

Nurse Redheart quickly nodded towards Twilight before looking towards her fellow nurses.

"Alright Girls, Prepare a stretcher and Medical supplies. Somepony is Injured in the Everfree forest," Nurse Redheart ordered the other nurses.

Shaking aside their fear of the mysterious forest, the nurses rushed off to fulfill their orders. Only a few minutes latter, 3 nurses stood read, 2 carrying the stretcher, the third nurse carrying the medical supplies.

"Show us the Way Twilight," Redheart asked Twilight.

"This way," Twilight said gesturing towards the path she took.

* * *

-x-x-x-x- Everfree Forest -x-x-x-x-

Fluttershy meeped reflexively, as the brush moved aside to reveal Twilight, and Nurse Redheart.

"Is this him," Redheart asked, getting a nod from Twilight.

One of the nurses looked over Redheart's shoulder as she knelt down to asses the white furred creatures injuries, "What is it?" She asked.

"Does it really matter, He is obviously hurt, and needs medical attention. Thank you for your help Fluttershy, we can take it from here," Redheart responded curtly.

"Oh, Okay," Fluttershy replied shyly as she backed away, while Nurse Redheart and the other unicorn nurse as they lifted the white furred creature onto the stretcher with their magic.

"Move," Nurse Redheart ordered the other nurses with her, causing the 6 ponies and their charge to move quickly towards the hospital, with twilight hesitating only a bit to grab the strange box, clearly thinking it is the strange creatures.

When the reached the hospital Nurse Redheart quickly pushed the doors open allowing the 6 ponies and their charge into the building

"Don't worry, Girls," Redheart called from over her shoulder. "We will take care of him, when he awakens we will let you know."

Fluttershy and Twilight nodded before walking in a more sedate pace towards the waiting room.

"Twilight, Um," Fluttershy started saying to her friend, "Maybe we should go tell the others about this… If that's alright with you."

Twilight immediately perked up at that thought. "That's a great idea Fluttershy, Lets Go."

* * *

-x-x-x-x- Ponyville General Hospital, Ponyville, Equestria; A few hours later Yoru's(The Absol's) POV -x-x-x-x-

Yoru's mind slowly cleared from the unconsciousness that embraced him, caused by the pain he felt in the strange limbo like world. He only saw strange visions of for some reason the pokemon absol. When the visions started to disappear, he felt a bit relieved and sighed in relief, as it most likely meant he was waking up.

"Ugh," He groaned as he tried to open his eyes but quickly closed them due to the abundance of light he found.

'_Okay, now lets try that again but slower,_' Yoru thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes, his crimson colored eyes adjusting to the influx of light coming in at a lesser place than before, all the while not noticing a feeling that his body felt different than before..

He looked around noticed he was in some hospital room. He looked around and noticed it was rather simplistic but rather quite a bit more comfortable then you would expect. Though on the nearby bedside table, he noticed that a tool box, like the ones from the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon lay there. Quickly diminishing it he continued to gaze around the room and quickly noticed that most objects were designed a bit lower than normal.

'_Curios,_' He thought before deeming it unimportant and he decided to check on his bodies own condition instead, as he looked down at his blanket covered body, and saw the most shocking thing he had ever seen in his life when he moved the sheets.

His entire chest was covered in snow white fur, with some more of the white fur forming a ruffle around his neck and chest. His entire body now was primarily dark blue to gray and covered in white fur. His arms were now like front legs with a spike protruding from the elbow, and with his hands now broad paws with 3 claws each. His original legs mimicked his feet much the same, and he even noticed he possessed a scythe-like tail as well. He clearly guessed he now had a feline face, with almond shaped crimson colored eyes(Not much of a difference for him there), a sickle-shaped horn on the side of his head, and the top of his head now adorned with a single blue-black oval. He had become an Absol, to his shock. The only other thing he noticed was he was bandaged a bit.

"Ok, so now I am an Absol, nothing to worry about," Yoru said trying to keep calm on the outside, mostly out of habit as he panicked deep within his mind. '_What am I going to do, I am an Absol, that is not normal._'

Suddenly Yoru heard the door knob start to open, clearly due to his now probably stronger senses. He quickly covered himself with the blanket, and pretended to sleep, as the door opened. As the door opened he even pretended to stir in his sleep, most likely making the person checking up on him to think he was waking up.

"Girls he's waking up," A slightly nasally female voice said, in clear english, noticing his stirring.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I throw him a party now," asked a second female voice, this one sounding hyper, bubbly and slightly obnoxious. She was also speaking in english.'_Curios,_' Yoru thought.

"Ugh," Yoru said as he opened his crimson eyes.

Starring back at him were six different colored, wide eyed, ponies. One was a cyan-colored pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail, with a cloud and rainbow colored lightning bolt design on her flank. The second was a orange pony with a blonde mane and tail, both tied in ponytails, wearing a stetson hat and with 3 apples embroidered on her flank. The third was a smiling pink pony with a extremely puffy darker pink mane and tail that looked like they were never brushed, and with a design of 3 balloons etched on her flank. The fourth was a purple unicorn with a deep violet mane and tail, both with a pink streak, and the tail possessing 2, and with a star like design on her flank. The fifth was a butter colored pegasus with a pink mane and tail, and a design of 3 butterflies on her flank. The sixth was a white unicorn with an expertly coiffed-purple mane, and a similarly styled purple tail, and the image of 3 blue diamonds etched onto her flank. All of them were looking at him with varying levels of concern and excitement.

Yoru waited a moment, his mind unable to process the 6 strangely colored ponies in front of him, or the fact 2 of them were unicorns, and 2 of them were pegasus. All he could saw was, "_Ponies?_" In a questioning tone that override his natural monotone, even unintentionally speaking japanese.

"Yep! Yep! Yep!" the pink haired one said extremely hyper, causing even more shock to flow through him, even more.

This shock caused Yoru to shoot up in surprise, but he quickly collapsed onto the bed as red hot pain flowed through his spine from the jarring of the injuries he noticed when inspecting himself.

"You should really rest," The purple unicorn said with a worried smile on her face. "Our unicorn doctors were able to take care of your injuries, but you body must rest and recover."

Twilight was slightly unnerved at the blank gazing red eyes on the white furred creature as he clearly studied her and her friends, showing only a hint of curiosity on them.

"_Okay!_" Yoru replied in Japanese in his usual monotone, still not noticing he was speaking it, as he tried not to lay on his sharp tail.

"What," Twilight said confused at what he just said. Yoru finally noticed that he wasn't speaking english, so he quickly changed that, after noticing the clear confusion on the ponies faces..

"Oh, Sorry, I didn't notice I was speaking Japanese, I said Okay," Yoru replied, this time in english to the 6 ponies.

"Oh, Why did it sound like you were speaking nonsense originally," The pink pony said, getting an irritated look from Yoru due to insulting his people's language.

"It is not nonsense, It is the language spoken in my home," Yoru said his irritation clear in his voice.

"So what's yer name sugarcube," The orange pony said, her accent reminding Yoru of farms in america, and their southern accents.

"Yoru, my name is Yoru, or Night in your Language but please call me Yoru" Yoru replied towards the ponies.

"Yoru," the pink haired pony repeated, giggling a bit, "that such a goofy name."

Twilight immediately noticed the deadly glare in Yoru's crimson eyes that he shot at her friend and spoke up quickly. "Pinkie Pie, Let not make fun of his name."

"But I wasn't…"

"Just be respectful, please, Pinke? We dont want to make a bad Impression."

Pinkie sighed "Alright Twilight."

"Anyway's mah name is Applejack," The pony with the hat said introducing herself. "Pleased ta meetcha, Yoru."

"My name's Pinkie Pie," The pink pony said, bouncing around more hyper than even a spoink.

"I'm Rainbow Dash," The cyan pegasus said proudly. "The fastest flier in all of Equestria." Yoru quirked his ears hearing that name guessing that was the name of where he was.

"I am Twilight Sparkle, It is nice to meet you Yoru," The purple unicorn said introducing herself as well. Yoru noticed the closeness between the six, obviously figuring out they were friends.

"I am Rarity Darling," The white unicorn said. "And I must say that white fur goes great with your eyes and skin."

"Thanks I guess," Yoru started, quirking an eyebrow at her before noticing the last pony has yet to introduce herself. "And your name Miss."

The last pegasus meeped, shock at hearing him speak to her, as she looked nervously down at the ground. The butter colored pegasus noticed everyone looking at her and introduced herself to him. "My name is….Um… Fluttershy."

"Hmmm, well it's nice to meet you all, May I ask where I am now?" Yoru inquired, deciding not to comment on their weird names, knowing his name is weird to them and even back home.

"Well Yoru your in Equestria," Twilight replied. "Ponyville General Hospital to be precise."

"Ok," Yoru replied but on this inside he was think. '_I must be in another world, better not tell them that, they might think I am a bit insane._'

"What exactly are you Yoru, I have never seen anything at all like you?" Twilight Inquered.

"I am an Absol, one of many pokemon," Yoru said saying his pokemon species.

"Pokemon?" The six ponies inquired.

"Well Pokemon are creature that have mystical and unique abilities, These things all depend on the pokemon type, the pokemons own experience, and the pokemons own personal species, Pokemon come in a Variety of Types. A type is more so the main affinity of a pokemon for each ability or attack has a specific typing a well, when these 2 things are the same the attack is empowered. For instance my Type is Dark, showing I am more connected with Night. Pokemon can also evolve into stronger forms. By evolve I mean having changed and grown into older and stronger form, for most pokemon they can evolve after certain conditions are met, for example when some pokemon have reached a certain amount of experience, they will evolve and also have another secondary name for their species, mostly named this due to a unique ability or behavior the pokemon posses." Yoru explained to them the basics of what he knew about pokemon.

"So if pokemon have a secondary name, what is an Absol's," This time Rainbow Dash Inquired

"Well Rainbow Dash, My pokemon species is known as the Disaster Pokemon," Yoru started, getting gasped from the collected ponies. "This is due to the fact we Absol's can sense, predict, and interpret the signs of a Natural Disaster coming and try to warn people of it, but are mistaken for being the cause of the Disaster instead, and thought to be a doombringer."

"Is there anything else we should know about pokemon," Twilight asked trying to get off that topic.

"Well, pokemon also posses unique combat ability, call an Ability, that are not like my ability to sense the signs of Natural Disasters, for example Absol has 3 Abilities, Either the more common Super Luck and/or Pressure, or the rare ability Justified," Yoru explained again.

"So which ones yours Sugarcube," Applejack asked a bit curious on them.

"I myself do not know, when I found out I will tell you though," Yoru explained before the door opened revealing a white pony in a nurse outfit.

"I think that would be enough for today and it would be best to let him rest thought," Nurse Redheart said

"Ah, but I wanted to throw him a party," Pinkie pie whined causing Yoru's eyes to widen, she just met him and she already wanted to throw him a party.

"After he has recovered and received a clean bill of health, not before," Redheart chided the pink pony.

"We understand, C'mon girls," Twilight answered before she and her friends began to leave.

Before she left, Applejack lagged back and turned to Yoru. "Next to yer heads a little gift from sweet apple acres," She said with a smile. "How you get better, Yoru."

With that Yoru laid their as he watched her leave to join her head before he turned his head to the side, careful of his new horn, and noticed a apple nearby, on another small table near by. Grabbing it, he quickly sniffed, checking to see if their was anything wrong with it, before taking a bit of it, savoring the taste. He quickly admitted, it was the best tasting apple he had ever had.

Yoru's head now thought of how he got here, and quickly remembered the void, and the metal creature, before remembering what happened to his laptop due to the storm.

'_The storm must have summoned it when it fried my computer, and it brought me here, man this sounds like it belongs in a Fanfiction,_'Yoru thought to himself, as he lay his head on the pillow, and began to rest. He would get use to his body later.

* * *

Yo that is it, I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Read and Review, and Note Flames will cause forest fires, so Absols will come to attack you.

Ta Ta


	2. Ch 2 Yoru meet Royalty

Yo, Its the one, the only SunDragonSoul, and I am back with a new update for My Little Absol, Evolution is Maigc. Also I will be explaining some things now for some people.

First off Pokemon will posses more than four moves, unlike in the games and more like the anime.

Second, someone was curios of why Yoru was explaining so much about pokemon, and where he got it. First he is rationalizing allot based on assumptions, The second is he is explaining so much because, first he is in a new land(And world) and surrounded by people(or ponies) who he does not understand about what he was and his culture. Second explaining things first off helps alleviate anything the ponies may feel about him concerning his type and pokemon species.

Third is that in this chapter a bit more explaining into Yoru is done so Yay for character development.

Also a quick Note. I am accepting pokemon OC, Note Pokemon OC's Only, no Pony OC at the moment. I may ask for Pony OC's Later.

Disclamer: I don't own My Lttle Pony, Friendship is Magic, neither do I own Pokemon, of either Anime, Game or Manga.

My Little Absol, Evolution is Magic

By SunDragonSoul

"Hello," Normal Speaking

"_Hello,_"Japanese

'_Now what,_'Thinking

Ch 2 Yoru meets Royalty

* * *

-x-x-x-x- Golden Oaks Library, Ponyville; Twilights POV -x-x-x-x-

As the mane six parted from the hospital, Twilight rushed back her home in the Golden Oaks Library. When she arrived, she thrust open the door with her magic, and saw the sight of a shocked appearance on her baby dragon assistant, Spike, as he was shelving some books on a ladder.

"Spike," Twilight ordered. "Take a Letter."

Quickly shaking of his shock at his friend's urgent tone, Spike quickly grabbed a quill, some ink, and some parchment. "Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight began, Spike writing down exactly what she just wrote. "Something Important has come up in Ponyville, I discovered a strange creature in the Everfree Forest, I have discovered it is a creature creatures called an Absol, named Yoru, or Night in our language as he says."

"Uh Twilight," Spike began to ask. "How do you spell Absol, and Yoru?"

Twilight blinked in surprise, as she realized she didn't know how either. "Just write what is sounds like," Twilight replied. "Anyway, he seemed very confused of where he was, and he probably never been anywhere near here, and I was hoping maybe you might have any idea how he should adapt to being in this new area. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkles."

Spike finished the letter, before rolling it up and engulfing the letter in green flames. The ashes then flew off to the distant spires of canterlot. As they waited for the Princesses response,spikes asked, "So the guy you found in the Everfree Forests is awake now?"

Twilight nodded, before saying"Yeah, though he was a little unnerving with his monotone sounding voice and red eye's, I get a feeling though that he dislikes pinkie a bit because of her insulting his heritage when he spoke that odd language and calling it nonsense."

"Well, Pinkie Pie can get a bit annoying, sometimes," Spike said, understand why a person would get upset if their heritage is insulted.

Twilight shot him a look, before Spike belchen up more green flames, which transformed into a letter. Spike cleared his throat, before starting. "My faithful student, Twilight, Thank you for informing me of this strange event. I will be arriving there shortly to meet this stranger, Signed, Princess Celestia."

Twilight gasped,"The Princess is coming here! Oh no! oh no oh no! I don't have the place cleaned up yet!"

Spike cleared his throat again to get her attention."P.S. Don't go into a panic and try cleaning anything up before I get there. Save yourself the trouble."

Spike chuckled to himself as Twilight just started at letter in confusion. He always found it funny that even though she was Celestia's most prized pupil, that Twilight's borderline OCD behavior made it seem she was a tyrannical, short tempered ruler when in reality is that Princess Celestia is quite the causal pony.

Before Twilight could say anything, the door to the Library opened up, revealing Princess Celestia in all her benevolent glory. Spike quickly bowed to her while twilight ran and hugged her mentors leg. "Princess Celestia, Its good to see you."

"It is good to see you my faithful student," Princess Celestia said. "I trust that ponyville has been good for you."

Twilight rapidly nodded her head, causing Celestia to chuckle. "Anyway," The princess continued. "Where is this Absol, Yoru you mentioned."

"He is currently at the hospital in ponyville," Twilight answered.

"Very well then, Come along then," Celestia said walking out the door and quickly trotting towards the hospital. The ponies they passed gasped and went down onto their knees.

Twilight and Spike followed Celestia back to the hospital, with the princesses presences causing quite a stir among the staff.

"P-Princess Celestia," Nurse Redheart stuttered nervously. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit."

Princess Celestia smiled."I am here to see the patient named Yoru."

Nurse Redheart nodded as she calmed her nerves."Very well then, Please follow me to Yoru's Room." With that she led the 2 ponies and baby dragon toward the room where Yoru was currently in.

* * *

-x-x-x-x- Yoru's Hospital Room, Ponyville General Hospital, Equestria, A few miniutes earlier Yoru's POV-x-x-x-x-

Yoru was laying their enjoying the peace as he meditated and concentrated on only his breathing. He was focusing on his body and felt 2 energy sources, 1 that seemed to feel like night itself the other he didn't know what he felt. Suddenly Yoru's vision blacked out but he didn't feel or slip into unconscious, it only felt like his vision was negated. Then a scene played before his eyes.

-Vision Start-

Standing in front of a hospital door room, for some strange reason he felt it was the one he was currently in, were 3 ponies, and 1 dragon. The first was Twilight, with a baby dragon with primarily purple scales, with a cream underbelly and green spines standing next to her. one of the other ponies was nurse Redheart. The finlay pony was one he hasn't met yet.

She was larger than the other 2, with a pure white coat, and mane and tail that wave in the wind colored the same as a sunrise, on her flank was the symbol of the sun. She foresome reason had both horns and wings. She was wearing a gold crown, with a gold collar with a sun symbol similar to the mark on her flank on it, and gold hoof coverings.

The 3 ponies and 1 baby dragon seemed to just about to knock on the door when the scene faded to black for him. Not before long his vision returned to the real world not this strange vision world he saw, as he could clearly see the ceiling of his hospital room.

-Vision End-

"That was interesting," Yoru said as he blinked his eyes, finding him back in the room he was in before that strange vision.

"I must have seen that due to being an absol," Yoru guessed as he remembered that Absol can predicted disasters, but unsure how they did.

Yoru slowly sat up trying not to jar his injures. He was really grateful for one thing though, that pokemon have tougher bodies that heal faster it seems, as when he just woke up he was covered in bad injures, but now they were mostly dull aches, which meant that he would be able to leave soon, he never liked to stay in hospitals for long amounts of time.

Yoru then decided to practice with his new body, and slowly got out of the bed, wincing a little from a flash of pain, when he landed on his paws. He stretched his cat like body, wincing little at hearing the cracks and the small pain flash that followed it. He quickly began to try to walk with his now quadruped body. He stumbled every once in a while but began to walk much like he has seen absol's in the amine walk.

"Man it feels good to stretch my body now," Yoru said as he continued to walk around starting to get used to his new body, and walking with it.

Suddenly he heard a knocking at the door, which caused him to walk over toward the door and open it, revealing Twilight, Nurse Redheart, The baby dragon from his vision, and the white winged unicorn from his vision.

"You shouldn't be walking Yoru, you should be resting to allow your body to fully heal," Nurse Redheart scolded Yoru, causing him to back up a bit.

"Uh, Nurse Redheart-San, we pokemon heal faster, so my body is perfectly fine, only just a bit sore, and I desperately needed to stretch," Yoru said trying to calm down the irate Nurse, his usual monotone voice hidden by his fear.

Nurse Redheart sighed and then noticed that he was right, the few visible bruises had all but disappeared, and Yoru seemed to be able to stand without collapsing or without him wincing at all.

"Hey Twilight-san, how are you, and who are these 2 with you," Yoru said trying to change the conversation.

"Yoru, the baby dragon is my friend Spike," he got a wave from the purple dragon, now named Spike. "And the white alicorn is Princess Celestia." Princess Celestia seemed to gaze into his eye and notice one thing, the loneliness that they possessed, one where he only had himself to rely on.

"It is nice to meet you, Spike-san, Celestia-sama," Yoru said, bowing to them both.

"San, Sama, what does that mean Yoru," Twilight asked, with a confused Celestia and Spike also curios.

"Well San, Sama and such are what are called Honorifics, they are used in place of Miss, and Mister, and such in my home language, these are the following honorifics, san, chan, kun, sama, dono, hime, nii, nee, sensei, and such, and those are only just a few, for instance, san can mean either miss or mister as it it gender neutral, chan and kun show a much closer relation to the person that is not of blood. Sama, dono, and Hime, are honorifics used for royalty and important people. Nii, and nee are used for brothers and sisters respectively. and finally Sensei is used for teachers." Yoru explained to the ponies and ragon, him now trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you for the unique explanation Yoru, now may I ask you, where are you from," The white winged unicorn called an alicorn as twilight called them, named Princess Celestia asked.

"Well, Celestia-Sama, I am from a place called Nihon, is that all you need," Yoru replied curios if Princess Celestia needed him for anything.

"Mostly to just to ask if you would like to stay here Yoru," Celestia asked the Absol, as she now sent out her magic to see if he possess a magical core, as she never encountered a creature like him. What she found was that he posses a rather good sized magical core, along with another energy source in his body.

"I would like it, I have always wished to see the world fully," Yoru said his red eye gleaming with a sense of adventure and curiosity, the only thing showing his emotions.

"Also Yoru, I was wondering if you knew that you possess a magical core," This question shocked both twilight and Spike as the didn't think any other creature could use magic like unicorn or alicorn could.

"No I did not, so I posses a Magical core, It must be because we pokemon are rather magical creatures. Also do you know who might be able to teach me magic?" Yoru said explaining how it might be possible for him to posses one, and ending with a question.

"Well I think Twilight might be able to teach you magic, and maybe even the magic of friendship," This question was replied with a nod from Twilight, happy to teach her new friend Yoru.

"Now I just need to find a place to stay," Yoru though out loud, unintentionally.

"You can stay we me and Spike, Yoru, if that would help" Twilight said, causing the absol to blush. Princess Celestia just smiled happy at her students good heart.

"Thank you Twilight, I am grateful,"Yoru said bowing his head rapidly, a small smile on his face.

"Yoru, I would like you to stay the night, to make sure you are perfectly healed from the variety of injuries that you experienced," Nurse Redheart said.

"I understand, It will be good to make sure my body is properly rested," Yoru said as he got back into the bed.

Twilight, Princess Celestia, and Nurse Redheart then left the room as Yoru layed down and rested. One thought ran through Yoru's mind is will I find some friends.

* * *

-x-x-x-x- a Ponyville Street, Equestria, Next Day, Yoru POV -x-x-x-x-

Yoru was walking down a street, his body now no longer covered in bandages revealing his pure white fur. Nurse Redheart felt he was ready to have the bandages taken off, revealing his body no longer covered in any injuries, and fully healed. This allowed her to give him a clean bill of health to leave the hospital. He couldn't help but notice that the streets were empty, maybe they were wary of him. He hopped not.

Twilight noticed Yoru coming down the street from her window, and rushed down to greet him, quickly opening the door. "Yoru," Twilight cried enthusiastically. "Were you cleared by Nurse Redheart."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," Yoru said, a small smile on his face. "So this is where i will be staying."

Twilight smiled as well. "Yep, Right this way."

The young white furred pokemon followed the pony into the house. When she opened the door, Yoru was greeted with a hundred pony faces alight with excitement that chorus all as one "Surprise."

Yoru's shock was clearly visible. "What in Kami's name." Yoru shouted.

Twilight chuckled at the look of visible shock on Yoru's usually emotionless looking face. "It's a welcoming Party."

Pinkie Pie then bounced over towards Yoru and said. "Hey, Yoru! I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised, were ya were ya, huh huh huh?"

"Extremly," was the response that came from the still shocked pokemon, before he shook off the shock and stuck with a small smile on his face. "Thank you Pinkie Pie."

It seemed the entire town was crammed into the library, all with smiling vistage on their had to admit, this was much better than what he was used to notice as well a table near the back, loaded with sweets and drinks.

"All this for me just coming to the town?" Yoru asked the small smile still on his face.

"Yep, Yep, Yep." Pinkie replied bouncing around happily.

"Well I best go and enjoy myself," Yoru said as he walked off, unable to change to his emotionless facade, only being able to keep a small smile on his face.

The young Absol then decided to walk towards the to the food and drink table. Various delicious looking baked goods lay on it, causing Yoru's mouth to almost water. At the center, surrounding by cups, plates and the food was a large bowl of fruit punch. As he was pouring himself some punch, Yoru heard a voice behind him. "Hey there Sugarcube. You feelin' alright?"

Yoru turned to see Applejack with a friendly smile on her face. Yoru chuckled a bit, "Don't worry Applejack, Absol's are rather tough pokemon, and my body can withstand some extreme conditions as well."

Applejack nodded her head. "Anyways this heres' a little somethin' from Sweet Apple Acres." She nudged a plate with a slice of apple pie towards Yoru with her hoof. "Mad it Mahself with the finest apples in all of Equestria."

"You seem to be rather proud of your apples," Yoru said chuckling a bit, as he took the plate.

"It ain't just hearsay," Applejack proudly proclaimed. "Everypony in Ponyville says the same thing."

Yoru's gaze became questioning as he started at Applejack."'Everypony', don't you mean 'Everybody'?"

"Well we mostly just say everypony when we're referring to our own kind."

"I see," Yoru said before he took a large bite out of the slice of the pie. After swallowing the bite, Yoru commented. "Well Applejack, I see you have a good reason to be proud of your apples."

Applejack grinned in reply. "Well then, you oughta try the cupcakes Yoru, Pinkie is real proud of them."

Yoru turned towards the cupcakes. There were many cupcakes, all in different colors, flavors and scents. "Perhaps," Yoru said. "Perhaps."

* * *

-x-x-x-x- A few hours later -x-x-x-x-

The party lasted for the entire day and a couple of hours into the night. During the party, Yoru has met with the more prominent citizens of Ponyville, Ponies like the Mane Six, Mayor Mare, and such. It was quite late when the party was officially declared over with everypony leaving and bidding the newest resident of Ponyville goodnight.

After everyone was finally gone, and the library was quiet once again, Twilight and Spike led Yoru upstairs to the upper levels of the library, where 2 beds and a basket lay.

"This is where you'll be sleeping" Twilight said gesturing to a bed. "I normally use it for sleepovers, but I am sure it can accommodate you."

Yoru then noticed spike settling into the basket, pulling the blanket over him. "Goodnight,You two," Spike mumbled before drifting off into dream land.

As twilight reached her bed, she shifted her gaze to yoru, who seems to be laying on his stomach before using his tail to cover his body with the blanket. "So, Yoru did you enjoy your first day in Ponyville."

Yoru turned his head, as he already shifted his body to the left side. "It was different, that was for sure."

Twilight smiled as the both settled into their bed. "Goodnight, Yoru."

"Same to you, Twilight-san." were the final words Yoru said before his mind embraced the sweet allure of sleep.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-Yoru's Dreamscape-x-x-x-x-

Yoru rarely dreams. His mind mostly just didn't seem to do it in anyway. But every once and a while, Yoru dreamed. These dreams were mostly of random things, but this night it was something specific, a different dream that he never expected.

He dreamed of being a life as absol, with absol parents, living as a happy family. But then something shocking happened, he watched them die from being crushed by a rockslide. While his own leg was crushed by some as well. He was able to get free but he couldn't save his parents. Maybe it was due to the fact he never even knew his parents, combined with him finding himself a absol, was what created the nightmare. He will likely never know the true cause of the nightmares.

* * *

That that.

Now I hope you like this chapter. Please Review, and note flames start forests fires which causes absols to hunt you down.

Now Ta Ta


End file.
